go on, drift away
by mikaelsons
Summary: Camile O'Connell and her realizations about the hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. -KlausCami oneshot


**go on, drift away**  
a one-shot about Camille O'Connell and her realizations about Klaus Mikaelson

**...**

**now go on and drift away, the tide can hold you out.**

* * *

"And you... you are beautiful"

Klaus's last words to her echoed inside her mind endlessly. After all, it only happened not too long ago. Just about thirty minutes ago.

She sat beside her windowsill, staring at the beauty of New Orleans below her.

(But after what happened, there is no way that she would see New Orleans as beautiful. It's a town full of monsters; hungry for power that there is no place for humanity in their cruel hearts)

She tries to forget everything that happened a while ago, she wants to forget it so bad that she might even ask Marcel to compel her to forget everything. But she didn't. And she wouldn't.

Her friendship with Klaus had been broken, he told her himself that they can't be friends. And questions cloud up her train of thought as to why Klaus did that. He told her that he finds her beautiful, he appreciated the fact that she cares for him.

But why did he choose to end their friendship?

Did he do it to protect her?

Or is he avoiding her?

There's too many questions and the answer remains the same, _she doesn't know. _And she knows that she will never get the answers to those questions unless Klaus talks to her.

And the chances of Klaus talking to her is next to nothing. Perhaps, if she made a reasonable explanation as to why he would talk to her, then maybe he would. Or not.

It's hard to know what you're supposed to do with Klaus. He's hard to read, that even the psychology student cannot tell whether his actions shows his good intentions, or the bad ones.

The confusion had been messing her thinking up ever since she recalled her not-so-good memories with Klaus. But she wouldn't have it either way.

Klaus had helped her in so many ways she can't possibly imagine. And not to mention she broke down in front of him about Sean.

She trusts him. Yes, she still does.

After all, there is something good within Klaus that she can't let go of, no matter what she says or do. She's seen the good side of Klaus more than once, and she'd give anything just to see it again. He's protective of his family, yes. And his protectiveness of his family had led him onto doing things without thinking about the consequences of his actions.

He even tried killing his sister after her act of betrayal towards him. But she was suffocated, suffocated by her brother's need to protect his family at all costs.

He's been called a monster countless of times, and yet nobody knew the reason as to why he would do certain actions. No one seemed to care that he's doing it out of love for his family.

He's damaged, a lot. And in her point of view, his family are the only ones who stayed with him even when he's hurt and damaged. And he needs them with him wherever he goes, he'd even lock them up in coffins just so he can have them by his side at all costs.

Behind a monstrous man, lies a damaged son and a brother.

She doesn't want to go back to what happened earlier, but she can't help it. The tears stream down her face as she recalls everything that happened.

_She's seen the wall of memorials, all the crying families of the brave vampires who stood up for New Orleans. The people who would do anything for their city. And as she scanned through the wall, a single picture frame had caught her eye. _

_"In memoriam, Baby Mikaelson" _

_And it only took those four words before her vision is blurred out by the tears that spilled out of her face. She walked as fast as she can to the compound. _

_She ran to his room, and she found him standing by the balcony. _

_"Klaus. The baby?" _

_"She died. A few hours after the Guerrera attack" _

_All the guilt came crashing down her shoulders. If told them about Francesca's plan, then they would have been able to stop her. But she didn't. It was all too late. _

_All these innocent lives are lost. _

_Especially the life of an innocent baby girl, barely even a day old. She isn't spared. In fact, the wolves took on no mercy towards a child. _

_"This is... this is all my fault" _

_"I can assure you, it is not" _

_"No! if I hadn't hesitated, I could've uncovered Francesca's plot in time to stop it." _

_"And how would you have stopped the coven of witches in league with her? No. If anyone is to blame, I am" _

_She can't even imagine the pain he must be feeling right now. His daughter, his little girl. The only hope there is for him in this world, gone. He didn't even have the opportunity to spend a day with his newborn baby. _

_"I am so, so sorry" she sobbed as she reached towards Klaus _

_"Camille, I appreciate you being here, but we cannot be friends" _

_"What?_

_She was dumbfounded at his words. He said it like it meant nothing to him, and it hurts. _

_It hurts like hell. _

_"You had me pegged from the start. A man damaged by his own demons. And those demons are not dormant; they are hellbent on killing me and everything I find beautiful. And you... you are beautiful" _

_There was a moment of hesitation between the both of them as she cried like she never had before. _

_"Please. Please just go" he told her _

_"Klaus-" _

_"Go." _

_So she left, she walked away. It's the only choice she has. _

...

As the earlier events came flashing back to her, she couldn't stop the tears. She's bawling her eyes out like there's no tomorrow.

She cares for Klaus. She truly does.

And losing him, it felt like a hole has been burned on her chest. And it hurts, it just hurts.

"I've lost him..." she trailed off.

This painful memory would be etched upon her brain forever.

She lost him. She lost Klaus Mikaelson. The man who's hurt her, but she still cares for him.

She's lost the man she could possibly grow to love.

_It just hurts. _

* * *

_"When Davina showed me all you did to me, all you took from me, I wanted to kill you.  
I even thought about burying that blade in you like the witches asked me to,  
but I didn't. I stopped, I thought, I weighed.  
The good I see in you versus the horrible things I know you've done,  
and I realized if I hurt you, I'd be filled with a terrible regret.  
You will too if you hurt your sister. Your sister, Klaus!  
As a person who has lost a sibling, who has felt that pain, you won't survive it  
if you're the one who kills her." _

_-Camile O'Connell to Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

Notes: So I've published a story with identical titles to this, but fanfiction decides to mess the document up. So if you've clicked on it and haven't read anything, I'm so sorry. And here I am, publishing another one that's much more improved than the first one. So tell me what you think, and thank you for reading.

Sincerely,  
Dani


End file.
